


Once in a While

by unamaga



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamaga/pseuds/unamaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Rodney,” John murmurs, “you can take it,” and he’s sliding the second toy deeper until the flared base is snug against Rodney’s ass and Rodney feels so full he can’t breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a While

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo. This was originally supposed to be a simple bondage fic - yeah, I know, I know, only I could accidentally write double penetration. Other kinks: bondage (held down, tied down) and toys. Thanks to kashmir1 for a quick read through.

The first plug goes in easy, the familiar, welcome girth of it making Rodney’s wet cock jerk against his belly. John grins, mouth still painfully close to the head of Rodney’s dick, and pushes down on the base of the toy so the tip is wedged directly against Rodney’s prostate and even the slightest twitch of John’s hand is almost too good. 

“How’s that?” he asks earnestly, like he’s actually concerned, and Rodney can’t do much more than strain against the sheets tying him to the bed and let out a ragged groan. John takes it for an answer, though, twisting the toy out and back in again at the same angle, pushing harder and harder with each stroke, making Rodney sob out, “ _Please_ , please, I need to –” and then stopping altogether. Rodney’s still blind with the rush of almost coming, panting harshly, when he feels John’s slick fingertips skating along the rim of his hole. And even knowing from the beginning what John had in mind, he’s a little surprised when the first finger slowly pushes in next to the plug, stretching him open. 

It _burns_ , god, burns just enough to feel good, and before John – before _this_ – he never would have thought he’d love that sharp, dangerous edge so damn much. 

John doesn’t give him long to adjust, working a second and third finger in carefully and bending down without giving up his leverage to kiss the tip of Rodney’s cock, stroke the leaking slit with the flat of his tongue. It’s enough to distract Rodney from how wide John’s got him, but then John’s pulling away his mouth and his fingers, drawing a high, shaky whine from Rodney and a slow, full-body shudder.

“It’s okay.” John’s back a minute later, pushing down on Rodney’s chest and spreading Rodney’s thighs apart again. “Hey, I’ve got you, relax,” he says, and kisses Rodney’s mouth with salt still on his lips. 

Then he’s sitting back on Rodney’s legs and there’s something cool and wet rubbing against Rodney’s hole, each pass with a little more pressure. 

“Oh god. Oh fuck, _fuck_.” 

The second plug is smaller than the first was, but it’s longer than John’s fingers and made up of graduated spheres; just as Rodney thinks he’s gotten used to one size and is ready for the next, John pushes and it’s broader than Rodney was expecting, a tighter fit even than the last.

“Come on, Rodney,” John murmurs, “you can take it,” and he’s sliding the second toy deeper until the flared base is snug against Rodney’s ass and Rodney feels so full he can’t breathe.  He tries to shift, ease the pressure, but John’s leaning on Rodney’s legs with all his weight, free hand spread flat over Rodney’s belly to keep him still, and there’s nowhere for Rodney to _go_. 

Then all of a sudden it’s better, it’s _good_ , and John’s got the rippled plug in his hand, fucking him with it: short, deliberate thrusts, the widest part at the base stretching him open on every pull until he’s so sensitive there even the slightest brush of John’s fingers when he’s pushing forward has his cock leaking precome over his own stomach and the back of John’s hand. 

He should be embarrassed by how much he likes it – is, a little bit – but he feels too good to care that John’s got him pinned and helpless in every way that counts. 

Rodney doesn’t even know how John’s doing it, how he can possibly be keeping his balance while Rodney’s bucking and squirming and desperately trying to get off underneath him, but he is, and through it, he’s fucking Rodney with those goddamn plugs. It’s a little erratic, because John has to stop every few strokes to push the second plug back in with two fingers before it falls out, but Rodney’s too far gone for that to matter, and if John would just _touch_ him – 

“No, you can do it like this,” John says, and speeds up, ignoring it when the smooth plug slips out altogether in favor of fucking Rodney harder and deeper. “Just like this, Rodney.”

He pushes down harder on Rodney’s stomach, keeping him still, and finds that perfect spot, hitting it with each thrust, over and over again until Rodney can’t see, can’t breathe, can barely even hear himself begging, “Please, please, please, oh god, right there – John, _oh_ –” as he comes, messy and hot, over his stomach and chest and John’s arm.


End file.
